Présentation du contest Un crime a été commis
by OSContestTwilight
Summary: En première page du Forks Dispatch, un fait divers secoue la bourgade bien tranquille jusque-là ! Un crime a été commis à Forks et les habitants de la paisible ville perdue sous la pluie et cachée par la verdoyante forêt, sont désormais inquiets! Menez l'enquête et relatez les faits de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là à Forks grâce à vos OS inédits et aux personnages de la saga!


**REGLES ET CONDITIONS DU « Un crime a été commis » Contest**

En première page du Forks Dispatch, un fait divers secoue la bourgade bien tranquille jusque-là !

Un crime a été commis à Forks et les habitants de la paisible ville perdue sous la pluie et cachée par la verdoyante forêt, sont désormais inquiets !

Que s'est-il passé cette nuit-là ?

Un cambriolage ? Un meurtre ? Un suicide ? Un accident domestique banal ? Une infraction anodine ?

A vous de mener l'enquête et ainsi résoudre l'énigme qui nourrit tous les ragots et autres spéculations qui circulent sur Main Street et qui remplit les colonnes du quotidien.

Les personnages de Twilight, qu'ils soient les criminels, les victimes, les enquêteurs, le ou la journaliste, un habitant lambda, des témoins…, seront de la partie pour en savoir plus sur ce crime qui a été commis à Forks.

***O*o*O*o*O***

**1 - Règles élémentaires du concours d'OS**

-Votre OS devra obligatoirement être inédit et le restera jusqu'à la fin du concours. Par la suite, vous pourrez très bien le continuer ou le laisser tel quel !

-Votre texte devra contenir au moins 3000 mots (hors titre et en-tête) sans limite de mots maximum mais évitez les pavés de 150 000 mots quand même !

-3 OS maximum par auteur, les duos ou trios sont autorisés, si vous souhaitez écrire avec d'autres auteurs mais cela compte comme une participation.

-Votre texte devra être rédigé dans un français correct et avec un minimum de fautes d'orthographe, mais les étourderies, ça arrive. Langage SMS interdit. Demandez de l'aide à une relectrice si vous avez besoin.

-Vos écrits devront être sous rated M, à cause du crime commis, de détails sordides, de langage vulgaire ou pourquoi pas d'un lemon. A vous de voir.

-Personnages Twilight uniquement (humains, vampires…) mais concentrez-vous sur un **SEUL **couple pour votre OS. Des personnages secondaires peuvent apparaître, bien entendu.

***O*o*O***

**3 – Règles vicieuses du concours d'OS**

Un concours d'OS est aussi un challenge que l'on souhaite relever et pour cela, voici quelques règles imposées, sinon ce serait trop simple.

-Dans la liste suivante composée de 20 mots imposés, 15 devront être présents dans vos OS. Vous pouvez bien sûr utiliser les 20 si vous le voulez. Il est possible de mettre les mots au masculin/féminin et/ou singulier/pluriel si c'est nécessaire.

_**-Triangle **_

_**-Guimauve**_

_**-Livres**_

_**-Bonheur**_

_**-Londres**_

_**-Bassine**_

_**-Aérosol**_

_**-Libellule**_

_**-Carnaval**_

_**-Poulpe**_

_**-Sucettes**_

_**-Ampoule**_

_**-Dessiner **_

_**-Rose **__(la fleur)_

_**-Photographe**_

_**-Opéra**_

_**-Princesse**_

_**-Scout**_

_**-Vache **__(l'animal)_

_**-Marteau**_

-Histoire de compliquer un peu plus les choses, et de faire un clin d'œil à la saga originale, les mots **Fascination, Tentation, Hésitation et Révélation** doivent obligatoirement figurer dans vos OS.

***O*o*O***

**4 – Présentation des en-têtes de vos OS (obligatoire) sous peine de refus**

**Le fait divers : **_Titre de votre OS_

**Criminels ou enquêteurs : **_Précisez le couple choisi_

**Affaire résolue ou pas (Disclaimer) : **La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Le thème du concours appartient à OSContestTwilight mais le contenu et l'ambiance de l'OS sont de ma responsabilité.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : **OsContestTwilight **et choisissez l'histoire : **Un crime a été commis Contest**

***O*o*O***

**5 – Conditions du concours d'OS**

-Que vous ayez un compte Fanfiction ou non, que vous ayez vu l'annonce sur Facebook, vous pouvez participer à ce contest, **sous couvert d'anonymat**. Les OS seront publiés uniquement via le PenName jusqu'à la fin du concours.

Donc lorsque vous nous enverrez vos écrits, merci de nous préciser dans votre mail, votre Pen Name.

-Le concours débutera le 3 Novembre 2014 et se terminera le 31 Janvier 2015.

-Les votes auront lieu du 1er au 15 Février 2015 via le sondage qui sera mis en place sur le Pen Name.

-Les résultats seront dévoilés sur FF et Facebook, le 16 Février 2015 au lendemain de l'arrêt des votes.

**Une fois le concours terminé et les résultats annoncés, vous pourrez alors publier vos OS sur votre propre compte FF.**

**PS : **Tout OS qui ne respectera pas les règles citées ci-dessus sera refusé par nos soins.  
><strong>PS + : <strong>Toutes les données pour nous contacter sont disponibles sur le profile du PenName ou à défaut sur la page FB « Os Contest Twilight ».

**A VOS CRIMES, VOS INFRACTIONS, VOS ENQUETES… ET A VOS CLAVIERS ! GAME ON !**

***O*o*O*O***


End file.
